The Awkward Phase
by early-recoil
Summary: Life is about new experiences and seeing new things, but sometimes seeing new things can have surprising effects. (Bethyl) Slow burn goodness.
1. Chapter 1

****Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**This one is probably going to be a bit rough, but take it as it is. Hope you enjoy. *****

It had only happened once. But once was all it took. To take her mind and totally possess her. Thoughts, emotions, dreams and even her attitude. Beth had always been so mature and yet innocent. But not after what she deemed 'the incident'. Even just thinking about the phrase made her cheeks flush and her skin feel fevered.

She was in the middle of helping Carl pick soy beans when she zoned out. The memory coming to her in the way all embarrassing ones do. She'd seen Daryl almost naked. It had been a mistake of course, but it had left such a…scar. In the worst and best ways.

Beth had been going to shower after a day taking care of Judith. The baby was getting big so her back was sore from toting her around and lifting her all day. As soon as Rick had come to get the child she'd practically ran to the showers. It was late so nobody was down there…well wasn't supposed to be.

Without paying any mind to nothing, Beth had just walked in. Her shirt had been half raised above her head when she seen the expanse of skin. She'd stopped dead in her tracks. The sight still made her heart sink into her stomach.

Daryl had his back to her, jeans hanging precariously low. The first thing that had caught her attention was his skin. The sheer exposure of it. Nobody ever seen him without a shirt. The scars were horrifying yet beautiful. Her blue eyes had only seconds to take in his tattoo when he turned and froze.

His blue eyes had pinned her to her spot. Daryl's shoulders had tensed and his arms stopped drying his chest off. She noted with unfamiliar curiosity how amazing his jeans looked. They were slightly wet where he'd not dried properly. The denim was unbuttoned and unzipped, hanging open. The subtle trail of hair had made her blanch.

She heard him say something but she'd turned around and ran away, yelling apologies behind her as she'd went. Never had she been so…unnerved yet stunned. Now she couldn't be in the same room with him without ducking out or turning red.

"Beth!" Carl snapped at her, making her jump. He was glaring at her and she mumbled an apology and hurried to catch up with him. After they had gotten done, she took over with the baby for the rest of the evening until Rick got her tonight.

It had been a week since she'd walked in on Daryl. A week of feeling more self aware of herself and the man. It was like she'd become hyper sensitive to his presence. Beth's mind drifted on and off so often her sister was starting to worry.

At dinner Maggie finally confronted her about it. "What is up with you? You have barely touched your food." Her sisters penetrating gaze made her shift Judith in her lap. She was about to shrug it off when Daryl and Michonne came in to eat. She froze when his skimming eyes found her. He had stopped briefly, nodded and went on.

Maggies eyes followed Beths and she pinched her. "What happened?"

Beth blushed furiously and leaned to her sister. "I walked in on him while he was getting dressed a week ago…" Her heart beat quickened and she sighed, rubbing her face.

And without warning Maggie burst out laughing. Beth gawked at her sister's audacity to openly laugh at her. After a few seconds Maggie sobered up and took a drink of her water.

"I'm sorry! But…c'mon. It's not that big of a deal."

Beth turned her attention to Judith as she put a little smudge of gravy on her finger tip and rubbed it on the child's lips. Mechanically she praised the baby for trying something new. Beth was trying to figure out how to respond to Maggie.

"I can't stop thinking about it. I'm embarrassed as much as I am curious…" The blondes voice was a whisper as she confided in her older sister. Maggie wasn't laughing now. Instead, she looked like she was hashing over what to say. Beth figured she was about to hear a lecture.

"That's…normal. You're not a child anymore, unfortunately. He's a man. Your waking up to the physical side of attraction. I know you've kissed Jimmy and Zach…but have you ever done more?"

Beth's eyes went wide and she didn't hesitate to shout her answer. "NO!" Her cheeks flushed again and she wanted to sink into the floor when everyone eating, including her father and Daryl, paused to look at her. Maggie cleared her throat and everyone went back to their small talk. Except they were trying to be quiet to pick up in what had Beth so worked up.

"I want to know everything! When Rick gets Judith come and get me. We'll go for a walk and talk about this okay?" Maggie kissed her head and got up to go wash her plate. Beth grudgingly started eating again. Her fork seemed to mock her as her stomach twisted itself inside out.

When she was able to dump her plate and make off with an excuse about getting the baby ready for bed, she finally took a deep breath. In her cell she calmed down and hummed to Judith until she burped after her bottle and lazily drifted off. With the baby securely sleeping on Beth's bed, she stood and looked at herself in the mirror.

Her pale skin was almost translucent because of staying inside most of the day. To her, she hadn't changed much at all. She still looked the same as she always had. Petite, small breasts and long lanky legs. But she knew for sure she was changing on the inside. Her mind kept buzzing around Daryl.

Later when Rick came and got Judith for the night, she bee lined for the cell Maggie and Glenn shared. He was on watch so the sisters quickly snuck out to have the past due conversation. Sure Beth knew all about sex and hormones, but she'd never felt this way towards Jimmy or Zach.

Maggie grinned and told her it wad her body's way of telling her that it was ready. Beth gave her two cents on the matter, saying she didn't know what to do. Maggie nodded and began telling her stories that would send their father into hysterics.

"So you felt like this before your first time?" Beth asked curiously, never imagining her beautiful and strong sister unsure of herself.

"Oh yeah. It's scary. Being like that with someone…letting them see a part of yourself only you and God have seen…its terrifying." She paused and continued. "That's why it's so important to care about someone before you let them see you so exposed. Your body ain't the only naked thing they touch when you have sex."

They walked in silence for a bit as Beth mulled it all over. It made sense.

"Thanks for this. Thought I was startin' to go crazy." She looked ahead of them up the drive way and seen Glenn huddled up with Daryl. Maggie pulled her along, only to feel Beth plant her feet. She turned around and gave Beth a mischievous look.

"Ya know, if you stop avoiding him and acting like you're gonna explode around him…it won't be as awkward and you'll get over it quicker." She sighed at the youngest Greene's paling face. "Okay, either you come along or I'm going to scream all the naughty dreams you've had about him!"

And with that Maggie started running towards the men, laughing and trying to avoid her younger sister. Beth finally caught her and pinched her side. When they were greeted, she politely nodded and tried not to meet the hunters eyes.

She felt as if every thought was openly displayed on her face. In bold print. Italics even.

She stood there quietly and let them talk about random things. She tugged at the belt loops on her jeans, finding a very weird spot where it had been double stitched. When she did chance a look at Daryl, he was facing away from her..pointing at something with the fence.

His gruff voice washed over her in torrents. It was almost ambient noise. She was too busy looking at the way his dark hair just laid perfect. It framed his face naturally. She'd went to school with guys who would have killed to have his hair. Then Beth thought about how she preferred his hair wet. It was black when he showered. It hung down into his eyes. Water drops highlighting the tips…falling onto his nose and lips..

"Well?" The question was emphasized by a hip bump from Maggie.

"Well what?" She asked with a little attitude, aggravated she'd dazed off again. And worse, caught doing it. Maggie knew it too.

"I said maybe you should let Daryl show you how we run Watch."

Instantaneously she let her mouth gape before she cleared her throat. Man up, Beth. As casually as she could, she put her hands into her pockets and nodded.

"Sure. When?"

"Preferably tonight while I feel up ta it. Kinda tired but still got a few hours to go till Tyreese comes ta take over till mornin." His voice was impassive and slightly sharp with annoyance. Must have been Maggie's idea. Conniving wench.

After remaining quiet, Maggie and Glenn left them to it. Beth wanted to run away and never look back.

****Please favorite, follow and comment if you enjoy. Hugs!****


	2. Chapter 2

Daryl opened the metal reinforced door and held it for her. Beth sucked in a breath and held it as she stepped in and started going up the steps. Since her sister had such a big mouth, she was about to be alone with Daryl for god knows how long. He also hadn't said a single word to her since they parted from her sister and Glenn.

Her mind was going a million miles a minuet as she heard his slow steps behind her. When they reached the top of the stairs and walked into the observation room she wanted to flee. It was dark with only the moonlight to put an eerie glow on everything.

She trusted Daryl. But she also knew he wasn't stupid. So her best bet would be to act natural. But that was the thing…she'd never really gotten to know him that well. Her daddy trusted him. Maggie did. The sound of his boot scuffing against the floor as he kicked a chair her way made her jump.

"Easy now. Just us up 'ere." His voice seemed to almost echo through the room.

She let out a shaky breath and motioned around her. "So…is this all there is to it? Looking over everything and trying not to fall asleep?"

Daryl set his crossbow down on the desk and turned to face her, leaning against it. Beth's heart rate sped up as his face was cast in shadow but his silhouette was lit up.

"Mmhmm." His answer simple. The silence stretched out between them and she wanted to rip her ears off. Trying to keep her steps quiet she walked around the space, watching for any movement outside. Beth would almost be happy to see a herd of walkers right now.

"We look out over tha fence. Makin sure they don't start pushin it over. Also keep an eye out on whoevers walkin around. Eyes in the sky." His voice was unnervingly calm. If she didn't know any better she'd say he was trying to get under her skin. It was working.

But why would he want to? Just maybe to amuse himself. Her cheeks flushed at the thought.

"I see why Maggie comes up here with Glenn. Its so peaceful compared to down there." Beth liked the quiet up here, she'd just like it more if she wasn't up here with him. Then she really took a second to rethink that last part. She didn't hate being around him, just couldn't look at him for more than a few seconds without imagining him half naked.

Daryl snorted and touched his facial hair. "That aint tha only reason they like it up here." He was watching her with amusement. Beth carefully nodded and pretended she knew all about it.

"Yep." More silence and to her pleasure it had already been an hour. Few more to go and she could go to sleep.

"Ya sure look like you're bustin' to get outta here. Aside from seein me shirtless, have I done somethin' ta ya?" His voice was as calm and casual as if he'd asked about the weather. Beth swallowed and shrugged.

"Just kinda awkward for me." She admitted and wrapped her arms around herself. With it off her chest she was pleasantly surprised to feel better.

"Don't be. It happens sometimes. What happens when ya live with a buncha of other people with conflictin' schedules." Daryl stood and walked to the window. He seemed unaffected by Beths hard time.

"Thanks for not being mad."

He shot her a glance. "For walkin in on me? Hell, i was covered."

The blonde shook her head and motioned to his back. "I know you hide those. I feel like I invaded your privacy." She remembered the scars vaguely now from when she'd assisted her father wrap him up when he'd fell off Nelly. Sure it wasn't the truth but she wasn't about to fess it up to hormones.

But when his face went from slightly amused to impassive she thought maybe she should have just told the truth. Daryl stiffly nodded and the lines of his body went rigid. Guiltily she averted her eyes and suddenly felt very small. He didn't say anything else until they were almost ready to walk out the door.

"Sorry if tha scars freaked ya out." His voice had been low and he didn't look at her. Beth's fear of being around him had practically dissipated hrs ago when she'd realized she had hurt his feelings.

He sounded guilty. Like it was his fault. This made it even worse for her. So she stopped and turned to face him. He was only a few feet away. She used her big blue eyes to convey as much honest truth as she could without making it seem weird.

"They don't scare me and they don't look bad. I only felt bad because i invaded your privacy. I know you like to keep to yourself…" Beth's voice was slightly shaky but she wasn't done yet. "Besides, I'm sure they aren't your fault. So please, don't be worrying yourself over it.."

The without waiting for him to say something she headed down the stairs. He was a few steps behind her and didn't bother catching up as she bolted for the doors to the prison.


	3. Chapter 3

Maggie's relentless eyes made her snappy. All day she'd been randomly cornered as the eldest Greene girl asked questions about the night before. Beth had already told her about how watch had went and how she'd lied. Maggie had scolded her but admitted she couldn't really blame her. Daryl was an intimidating guy.

But what had the teen blonde perplexed was the fact Maggie almost seemed to encourage her curiosity. So at dinner that night Beth asked her. Judith was cooing and making different noises that helped her conversation stay private.

"Why are you not telling me to not think about Daryl the way I have?" Her voice was barely above a whisper. Maggie took a drink and shrugged.

"I dunno honestly. I just feel like Dad would have a heart attack and everyone else would give ya the third degree. You're human and you're alive. Todays world thats an accomplishment." She looked around and nodded to the direction he was standing.

Beth seen him and felt the shame of what she'd said to him hit her all over again. He was busy talking to Rick about something. Probably a run or something to do with the prison fence. She also noticed he was in a long sleeve brown shirt. It was tight on his arms and the material gathered every time he moved.

That familiar knot in her stomach tightened and her mouth went dry. As she skimmed the lengths of the older man Maggie cleared her throat and elbowed her, careful of the baby in her arms. Beth startled and she noticed her private ogling session wasn't private anymore.

Daryl's hair hung down over his eyes just enough to almost hide the blue that made her throat feel tight. So badly she wanted to look away and act as if he'd caught her in briefest glimpses…but she was busted. Eyes on the cookie jar. Then she realized he wasn't looking away either and her heart was thumping so hard she swore she could hear it.

It took Rick saying something to him to break the spell and she immediately turned away from his direction to face Maggie. Her older sister looked almost smug and wry.

"Mmhmm." The eldest said before Beth rose and grabbed Judith's bottle.

"Oh. My. God." Was all Beth said as she fled the scene once again. What was wrong with her? She was acting as if she'd never seen a guy before. But in all truth, she'd never seen one like Daryl Dixon. Her grip on the baby tightened as she made her way up the metal stairs away from the dinner crowd.

Beth began Judith's nightly routine. She fed her, wiped her down and snuggled her until she fell asleep. Rick came right on time to take her for the rest of the night but stuck around to talk a few minuets.

"So, Daryl told me about last night." His voice was even but it set her on edge. He seemed okay by the calmness in his face and body language.

Beth's instincts told her to act casual and not to let her nerves give her away. But which part did he speak about?

"Uh, yeah Maggie had him show me how watch is done. Nothin big." She grabbed up Judith's blanket and draped it over Ricks shoulder as he readjusted the sleeping child.

"Did you mind it? It would help to have two people on all shifts…" It was obvious he wasn't upset by the look of hope in his eyes.

"Nah, just maybe I can do it a few nights a week. Have one of the other women help with Judith on the nights I do watch."

She watched Ricks face as he thought this over and nodded.

"I'll talk to Daryl. He said he didn't mind you shifting with him. I think he's taking a shine to ya." The older man chuckled and began walking out of her cell. He then suddenly stopped. "I'll have Carol take care of the baby tomorrow and I'll go tell Daryl I want you with him tomorrow night. Have Carl find you a rifle in the morning."

Beth just mechanically smiled and waved him goodnight. When Rick left with his daughter, the teen shuddered. What was she supposed to do? Well she was obviously going to have to bite the bullet and start pulling watch duties. That didn't bother her. Beth was happy knowing Rick thought her mature enough to take watch…but she'd be in that tower with Daryl. All night.

She didn't know much about adult relationships or how adult men think, but she did know Daryl made her second guess everything. Her body seemed to make itself aware of his every move. Felt the air shift when he inhaled and exhaled. But those icy blue eyes burned her. For briefest of moments he possessed her and turned her inside out.

Beth prepared for bed and as she laid down to sleep she prayed that if this was an awkward phase, that it pass quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

The following few days were distracting. Beth's watch duties were put off when Judith started teething. The teenager was gladly excused by Rick so she could get the baby on a routine and show someone else. Carol and Karen ended up agreeing to rotating baby duty while Beth started going on watch with Daryl.

It was her first night on the job and she was nervous. Carl had gotten her one of rifles found at the prison and showed her how it worked. The stock was adjustable so it fit her well. So the lithe girl had it slung across her back as she walked in the guard tower room to find the older man already there.

He nodded a brief welcome and she just nodded back. Beth felt his eyes dissecting her movements. Casually she propped the gun against the wall and pulled up a chair on the opposite end. He wasn't talking. Fine with her.

After an hour of nothing she pulled out a book and started reading, periodically looking out to scan the land surrounding the prison. Shortly after Daryl broke the silence.

"How's the lil' asskicker doin?" He didn't look her way, just asked. Beth sighed and dog eared her page.

"Testy. She's teething and quite cranky. Nothin's making her happy right now." She let her frustration show through her voice. Beth stuck the paperback novel in her coat pocket and stood to stretch.

Daryl decided to stretch too and scratched his goatee. "Sure she'll come round soon." She could only hope.

Silence surrounded them for another short bit of time and he spoke again.

"Why do ya look at me the way ya do?"

Immediately Beth felt her jaw hit the floor as she turned to look at him. As quickly as she could she recovered herself and tried to find the right..honest…words. She could lie, but it would just eat her alive. They didn't know each other that well but he didn't deserve to be lied to.

Her blue eyes closed and she rubbed her fave before letting out a groan and looking back at him. He seemed slightly annoyed and curious. C'mon Beth, Daryl's a mature man who can handle it.

"I find you interesting." Despite her false confidence her words were quiet and meek. She watched as he blinked and looked perplexed slightly.

"Interestin? What the hells so interestin bout me?" Some men would laugh and roll there eyes but this seemed to be a serious accusation the way he sounded. Beth felt herself starting to panic.

"I dunno! You're a loner. You get things done…nobody really knows much about you. You're like one of those big mysteries people can't help but think about…" She was sure her face must be lit up with red. But he still looked confused.

"So that's why you been starin at me? Tryin to figure me out?" His defenses were up 10 fold as if she'd slapped him. He shook his head and turned his back to her. Beth sat there, speechless and confused. What was wrong with him?

She wasnt aware she had tears in her eyes until she blinked and felt one land on her cheek. Now she was angry.

"What is you problem?" She asked as she wiped her cheeks. Daryl turned and seen her, shrugging as usual.

"Don' have one. What's your problem?" He snapped back.

Beth sniffled and aligned her body to face his in her chair. "I try to be nice to you and you act like I am insulting you!" She didn't like being treated like someone who was out to get him.

"Well I don' like feelin like I am somethin to study woman!" Daryl huffed at her, seemingly too natural at arguing.

The teen blonde didn't bother to reply because she knew how childish this was. So for the rest of the watch she would watch the scenery or read her book. As they noticed their relief coming to take over, the hunter awkwardly touched the back of his hair.

"Sorry for bein an ass." The manner was so casual she almost felt like he hadn't meant it. But despite her urge to tell him to shove it, she just nodded.

"S'okay." She half assed replied. After she gathered her gun up he opened the door. Beth took a few steps and out of spite and the frustration she stopped for a second. Her heart was thumping a hundred miles a second as she opened her mouth. "Im sorry you can't recognize a crush."

She didn't bother to see his face or stick around for any replies. She just walked away. Beth kept her steps calm and even, but inside she was screaming. Oh my god! What had she done? He would replace her with watch duties, or even tell her Dad? Then she snorted with how stupid that was. He was prideful. He most likely wouldn't say anything to anyone.

She hoped.


	5. Chapter 5

It was Beth's evening to have the baby. Someone else would be on watch duty with Daryl. And for that she was most grateful. She'd told Maggie about what she'd said to him and her sister had nothing to say about it except to test the waters before she dove in.

Beth smiled at the child as she changed her diaper and gave her the pacifier. Judith was sitting up and gurgling. It was adorable. The pride she felt in the child made her heart swell. So many things darkened the world but some things made it worth it. Judith was definitely one of those things.

The prison was wide awake as everyone seemed to be in good moods. Her father was leading Bible study with those who wished to attend and Maggie was making rounds with Glenn. The only thing missing was Daryl. He'd headed up early Maggie had told her.

Since she'd admitted her crush on him…he'd not been around her. Beth was relieved and disappointed. What had she expected? Daryl wasn't going to bring her flowers or swoon. He was a man. He was independent and he was hard. Jimmy had been quick to jump up and open a door. But Jimmy had been a boy and he was naive.

She frowned as she thought this, feeling like perhaps she was tarnishing his love of her. But this was the truth. He had been soft in good and bad ways. Gentle. Never pushing her or asking much. Her father had more than approved of the young man who handled his daughter like glass.

Daryl was beyond different. He had unintentionally set her on fire. He commanded respect. Confidence seeped through his pores and it was intimidating. His rough manners were obviously from a hard life. He was a hammer and everything was a nail it seemed.

Judith hiccuped and Beth brought herself back from her mental meandering. She picked the baby up and set her on her bed. The teen hugged her to her and hummed as she waited for the child to sleep. And soon enough the baby snored softly. Before long Rick came after her and she was left alone.

Beth gathered clean clothes to change into and headed for the showers. Coast was clear so she quickly washed and dried off. Her hair was still damp and clinging to her fresh tank top. Maggie had gotten her some new clothes on a run a few weeks ago so she felt nice in the loose cotton pj pants. They were black and hung low on her hips.

She smiled to herself. Amazing how one pair of sleeping pants made her feel a little more adult. Most women here didn't bother with bras to sleep in. So neither did she. Beth ruefully thought she didn't have much to keep up anyways. When she had brushed her teeth she began going back to her cell.

Everyone was starting to settle down she noticed as she quickly waved and went past. They continued with their conversations and lives. When she reached her cell she gasped. Daryl was walking out of her cell for some reason and she almost plowed into him. He huffed up at the near collision.

"Daryl?" Beth said his name as a question and his eyes quickly shifted away from her. He was so tall she thought to herself. Dirty too…but he had a weird way of making that work for himself.

He looked nervous for a second but moved to where he was a foot outside of the cell door. She was standing inside, dirty clothes in arms. Finally he managed to speak to her, voice low.

"You alright?" He made it sound like a question of how she was doing.

"Mhm. I'm fine. Just sent Judith with Rick a lil while ago. How'd watch go?" Beth fought to keep her manner cool but her cheeks were turning her her pulse was picking up.

"Justa bunch of walkers an makin' sure trees aint movin." His mouth twitched and she couldn't fight the smile that touched her lips. At her smile he relaxed slightly and shifted. "What ya said..last night.."

Beth shut her eyes for a moment and turned away. She tossed her clothes into a pile on the floor and sighed.

"Ahh. Didn't plan on saying it. It just spilled out." The blonde cast him a hesitant look and was waiting for the reprimand. He looked too serious. An awkward silence stretched out before he looked around before stepping in.

"Truth is, been thinkin' bout what ya said." Daryls eyes were stuck on hers and she felt very shaky. "I'm no good at explainin myself or bein nice…"

"Oh! No need! I know it isn't possible just wanted you to know I wasn't judging you or anything. Just a crush. No big deal." Her voice betrayed her as she found her cream colored knitted shaw to wrap around her shoulders. She felt exposed infront of him.

But her words made his eye brows set deep and his mouth relax for a moment.

"It's not alright. Your a young woman an I wasa asshole. Theres a certain…finesse ta these things and I don' have it." Now he looked uncomfortable. She wanted to smile and agree with him but she kept quiet.

"Not used ta women lookin at me the way you have been." His confession was surprising to her but she remained placid until she knew she needed to say something.

"Oh." Was all she managed. His eyes met hers for a moment and he looked away. She noticed how tense he seemed.

"So uh, I guess I'll see ya tomorrow night?" Daryl's question took her off guard. Had he expected her to shirk out?

"Mhm. It's a date." She attempted dry humor to lighten the mood but he froze half way through his exit. The man stopped, blinked and looked back at her. Serious and almost shy.

"Sure." Then Daryl was gone. Her mind went hazy and her stomach flopped. Was his 'sure' a ill see you then or sure…its a date? Beth threw her hair up on top of her head and slipped into her shoes. She needed to talk to Maggie immediately!


	6. Chapter 6

When the sun set and Karen had taken Judith for the evening, Beth was gnawing on her lower lip. She'd done so well to get through the day and when she gave up the baby…she knew it was crunch time. Of course she'd talked to Maggie about it and her older sister nearly scared her with tips and advice.

As nicely as she could manage Beth had shut her down and tried not to think too hard about it. Her shower had been quick and to the point. The blond braided her hair off to the side and made sure to wear her tight jeans. Though sadly, she didn't have any nice shirts so she settled for a thin cotton long sleeve v neck her sister gave to her. It was black and made her lighter skin tone stand out nicely.

Her blue eyes looked wide with nerves as she threw the rifle over her shoulder and headed out. Even if Daryl hadn't taken her seriously, she wanted to look good in case he had. The teen felt silly but decided better safe than sorry. As she walked out of the prison, Maggie gave her a dorky thumbs up and she groaned.

She'd forced herself into at least seeming calm but in all reality she wanted to puke. Would he even find someone like her attractive in the first place? Everyone seemed to think him and Carol would eventually get together. Even Carol did. Guilt plucked away at her stomach but she shook it off. When Beth's hand wrapped around the metal door knob of the watch tower, she had to take a deep breath.

The stairs were dark as usual since the sun had went down a while ago. As her boot clad feet made it to the top of the stairs she heard nothing inside. She swung the door open to realize he hadn't gotten there yet. Taking advantage of the rare opportunity she got her chair ready and her book. Within minuets the door swung open and Daryl strode in. He set the bow down and his rifle. She was waiting to say hello when he was done getting situated himself.

He looked normal aside from the tense demeanor he had tonight. Her eyes began scrutinizing him. Daryl was freshly showered. Clean clothes. Her lips threatened to crack into a smile so she bit the inside of her cheek. He looked amazing. Sure he was in the same old same old, but still. His jeans were so well worn in they fit but dipped slightly below his belly button. His shirt was form fitted and not cut to shreds like his usual ones. Beth couldn't believe he'd kept the sleeves on it.

But deep down she was grateful he had. The black shirt hugged his shoulders and torso like a second skin. Every time he reached out or shifted the shirt was ride up just enough to see a hint of hip bone and definition of muscle. Her mental diagnosis was ended quickly when he lit a cigarette. The spark of the lighter made drew her eyes to his mouth.

"How are you?" She asked, forcing false confidence. He grunted and nodded as he leaned forward to light the oil lamp they kept on the desk.

"S'alright. Yerself?" His voice seemed casual. She returned the nod and shrugged.

"Took care of Judith, the usual."

He shot her a glance and licked his lips before taking a long drag. They let a silence stretch out before Beth decided to be ballsy. He seemed to like assertive people from what Maggie had told her. Be assertive but not bossy.

"Well…you look nice." Her voice cracked and she blushed, peering over the old book. He leaned against the desk and inhaled, the orange of the fire casting a glow on his face. She knew he was trying to decide what to say, that much was clear.

"Well ya know, my tux was dirty so, had ta do the best I could." The honest humor made her giggle and she noted how he seemed to be unphased by it. Beth looked at the words on the page in front of her and tried to read it, but she couldn't focus. After more silence and him sitting down in his usual chair across the room from her, he broke it.

"Ya look nice too…" His compliment took her by surprise, making the red on her cheeks only brighter. But the way he failed to meet her eyes told her how awkward he felt. Daryl was obvious. So was Beth.

"Thank you, had to iron the old jeans…." Her similar joke to his made him crack the smallest of grins. The hours that followed were shared in small conversations and harmless teasing. When their shift was almost over Daryl got quiet. Beth was sticking her book into her pocket.

They'd managed to ease the awkwardness to an extent until now.

"Well, some date huh?" His blue eyes sought hers from underneath his shaggy bangs. The young blond wanted to giggle and roll her eyes but she froze. Did he really see this as a date? Beth's silence must have alarmed him because he started back tracking.

"Wait, oh…well it could have been worse. Not like we have a movie theater or a McDonalds." For some reason the hunter started chuckling. He picked up the cross bow and slung it over his shoulder.

"McDonalds? Shit, I'm gonna take ya fishin. Get outside of these fences for a bit…" Daryl gave her a grin and opened the door for her. Humored, Beth smiled.

"Then I guess you need to get us some poles."


	7. Chapter 7

The next few days went past at a miserably slow pace. Rick had sent Daryl and a few others off on a supplies run. Beth kept herself busy with chores and Judith, but every time she had a moment…her big blue eyes would linger on the road leading out. Maggie would distract her and try to keep her mentally preoccupied. Beth had decided against telling Maggie about her plans to fish with Daryl until after he returned. Just in case, because if he didn't she didn't want her sister giving her the look.

It was the same look people here gave Rick. The sad eyes and seeing him as a broken half, missing the other. The teenager just chewed her lip and waited for Rick to come and get Judith for the rest of the night.

After the fourth day of the group being gone, and Beth ready to scream, they finally made it back. Five had left, three had come back. Beth seen the faces of some of the group fall when they got out of the van. But there was only one she wanted to see, and when she seen him her stomach knotted. He was dirty, tired and limping.

So not to cause a scene or rouse any suspicions, she fell back and stood next to her sister. Maggie was relieved to see him back too. She never said anything to the youngest Greene, but she too had been worried. Her poor sister had lost enough. Maggie shoulder bumped Beth and met her eyes, smiling tenderly.

"I'm happy he's okay." The oldest sister wrapped her arm around the blonde's shoulders and pulled her in. Beth let out a sigh and nodded.

"Me too."

The secret of Beth's crush on the hunter had helped bring the sisters closer. Maggie understood her best of all. But it weighed on her too, it wasn't smart feeling this way towards someone in this day and age. After the routine questions were asked by Rick, everyone pitched in to help get the supplies where they needed to go.

Maggie left Beth's side to go help Carol get the new kitchen stuff into the make shift cooking area. Beth started unloading all the baby stuff when she looked up and seen Glenn helping Daryl inside. His face was screwed up, he was obviously in pain. From what she'd overheard the group had come within a frog's hair of being taken out by a herd close to the state line.

A cold shiver ran down her spine as she balanced the packages of diapers in her arms. Hanging back, she followed them inside and took half of the supply to her room, then the rest to Rick's room. On her way back outside to grab the rest she was passed by Carol. Beth looked back and seen the older woman heading for Daryl's room. She blinked and continued on.

Later that night after dinner was done and everyone was drifting off on their own for the night, Beth prepared her rifle and started towards the guard tower. She was on her own tonight, but she wasn't worried. She swung the metal doors open and was half dissapointed to see nothing but air. As always she found her seat and pulled out a new book from the Library.

As she tried getting through the first few pages, a ruckus below pulled her attention away. The teen had left the metal door cracked hoping to cool down the room, seeing it had gotten hot during the day. Casually she stood and stretched, before walking over to the window and looking down at the prison yard. Glenn and Rick were pulling bodies out of the back seat of the van.

Tyreese and another man, one she didn't know, were digging graves. She watched as they got the graves dug and the bodies respectfully laid to rest. Her father made his way out to say some words, though she couldn't hear them…Beth knew they were sincere and heartfelt. The young woman bowed her head and said a little prayer for the two men, then returned to her duties.

When the sun started peeking above the horizon, Sasha came to relieve her. Beth had thanked her and yawned as she picked up her rifle. All night she'd thought about Daryl and wondered if he was okay. Despite the sadness that hung above the prison, she was happy to know he was back.

On the way in, as usual, everyone was asleep. Beth walked quietly along the metal catwalks as she went towards her room. Her room was cluttered where she'd tossed in all the stuff for Judith earlier. She cringed knowing she'd need to deal with it once she woke up. The blonde set her gun down in the far corner of the room. She toed off her boots and collapsed onto her cot. Exhaustion must have deafened her because she didn't hear him walk up.

"How'd watch go?"

His voice surprised her so much she jumped and sat straight up, wide eyed. Once she was able to let go of her chest and inhale normally, she shrugged and moistened her lips.

"You know, a whole lot of nothing." Her blue eyes were looking him over as he hobbled to stand just inside her doorway. Beth felt that familiar flutter in her stomach. He had showered and changed. Torn jeans, old torn shirt and wet hair. He looked handsome.

Daryl nodded and favored his leg, trying to comfortably lean against the bars. Beth offered and chair but he waved it off. She wanted to ask if he was okay, but something told her that would just aggravate him. So she stayed sitting down on her bed, just looking at him. Beth always looked at him.

The hunter looked back at her and seemed a little upset. Not typical Daryl upset, like he was sad.

"I'm sorry you lost two guys out there." Her voice was shy and soft. Daryl looked away and nodded. He licked his lips and chewed on his thumb nail. "Is there something you wanna say Daryl?" She asked in the same tone, trying to figure out why he was here. Not that she was complaining, it's just this was weird behavior coming from him.

Daryl huffed up and let the breath out as he met her eyes for a brief moment. His body language was insecure she thought, Maggie kinda does the same when she's about to get into trouble or let you in on something important.

"Not really, jus' makin sure you're alright. Been gone a few days." The sincerity in his voice made her stomach flop and Beth nodded.

"Right as rain. You?"

Daryl nodded again and started towards his exit. He paused and anchored himself against the wrought iron bars.

"I'm alive. More'n what others could say I reckon." The gruffness had returned to his voice and despite the sadness there, Beth gave him a tender smile.

"Kinda missed you, Dixon." The statement made her fair features turn red and she had to force herself to keep looking at his face. She watched as the muscles in his arm flexed, his jaw tightened. Daryl used his free arm to scratch his head and look at her. His eyes seemed different but his face mostly unreadable.

"Yeah, well…promised to take ya fishin. Can't be breakin' promises made to such fine ladies. Ain't proper and shit."

Beth let out a throaty laughter and covered her mouth. Her big blue eyes rimmed with un-shed tears of amusement and Daryl couldn't help but allow himself a small chuckle. He waved her off in good humor but paused again.

"But seriously, gimme a few days ta get back on my feet here and I'll take you fishin…if you still want to." Daryl's blue eyes looked like storming skies for a moment and Beth had to stifle the urge to throw something at him. Instead she took a deep breath and shyly smiled.

"Yeah, that would be nice."

The older man nodded and wasted no time getting out of there. Beth felt her heart racing as she laid back down. Daryl was alive, he was back, and he still wanted to take her fishing.


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing.**

"It'll be fine. I'm sure Daryl could be accused of a lot of things, but a predator of young women…I don't think so." Maggie said as she went through Beth's clothes. The sister's were in Beth's cell, trying to find something or someway to make her 'date ready'. Beth had been blushing since the moment she woke up. Today was the day.

"Well maybe we should just go with practical. He is taking me outside the fence, just in case we gotta bolt." Beth's voice took a note of sadness, wishing this could be a normal date. She let herself imagine what it would have been like seeing Daryl pull up on his bike, knocking on the farm house door. She would have worn a white sundress and had her hair braided, nervously shaking in her worn in cowboy boots.

The blonde cracked a smile to herself at the idea of her father's reaction to a biker guy pulling up to take his little girl out for a evening of riding. Maggie's voice pulled her away from her reverie as she snorted.

"Good god Beth, try to contain yourself." The elder sister was grinning at her, a spark in her eyes. "Howa bout you do the shorts and the white tank," The brunette held it up to her body and Beth shrugged. Not like she had many options.

"I reckon." Her stomach was in knots. She grabbed the clothes and went to shower. Beth took no time, but made sure to shave her legs. She wanted to feel as confident as she could manage. Once she was dressed and back into her room, she started to pull her hair back but decided not to at the last second. Instead, she parted it at the side and only pulled it half way up. The wet blonde hair hung around her shoulders while the front was pulled away from her face.

Daryl had asked her yesterday if she'd wanted to go fishing today, after he got done helping Rick get some dirt tilled up. Beth had given him a smile and he just did the usual Daryl thing, nodded and walked off. Her first stop after that had been to Maggie. Her older sister had been surprised. Sure she'd guess he was attracted to her too, but a date? After a lecture and giving her proper protocol for a first date, Maggie had sighed and pulled her into a hug. "You're grown up, I hate it."

With all these thoughts swirling through Beth's head, she didn't notice her father standing in her door way. When his soft voice broke the silence around her Beth jumped. Her blue eyes found him and she felt her hair stick up on her neck. His eyes were soft but suspicious as he appraised his beautiful daughter.

"Your mother used to get the same expression on her face when she was in deep thought." He gave her a small smile as he leaned on his cane. "So I hear you're going fishing…with Daryl."

First thing that came into Beth's mind was Maggie had spilled the beans and she felt a wave of irritation shoot through her. Not that she was wanting to go behind her father's back, it's just, she was trying to be her own person now. How could she be a romantic interest for Daryl if she was having to go ask permission for everything. The thought made her cringe.

"Yeah, I was planning on it." Her voice was soft and hopeful. Still yet, she wasn't wanting to butt heads with the only parent she had left. Almost embarrassed, she lowered her eyes to her feet as she slipped into her boots. The tension in the air made her feel unsure. "Maggie say something?"

Hershel chuckled and shook his head as he came in and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Lord no, you and your sister's secrets are locked up tight between you two." His eyes glistened with knowledge of the special connection between the Greene girls. Pride reflected there too. "Daryl actually approached me yesterday morning after breakfast." His face reflected his surprise too as Beth sharply turned her head to nearly gawk at him.

"What'd he say?" Her voice was breathless, heart thumping in her chest.

The gray haired man shrugged and took a deep breath. "He asked me if it was okay to take my little girl out past the fence to fish." Hershel then stood carefully and gave Beth a serious look. "I trust you know the difference between right and wrong, made sure he knew it too…but if it'll make you happy, I gave him permission."

Beth felt her face splitting into a smile as she hugged him fiercely. It surprised the holy hell out of her that Daryl had asked Hershel, but the fact her father had signed off on it. Wow. The touching moment hung in the air before he let her go and touched her face.

"Better hurry up, he was hitting the shower's before I got to you first. Y'all please be careful." Hershel pulled Beth in one more time and kissed her forehead before leaving his youngest to finish getting ready.

After Beth was situated and satisfied with herself, she didn't know if she should wait in her cell or go wait downstairs. Indecision didn't have much time to wrack her brain before her eyes met Daryl's as he was coming towards her cell. Immediately she felt her stomach flop and his stride slowed down some. He stopped within a few feet of her and she had to force her tongue to work. The time was here.

"Hey." The blonde said with a beam in her eyes. The older man looked her over quickly before he cleared his throat and motioned to the door downstairs.

"Ya ready ta go? Got everythin' ready and packed up." Daryl asked, standing there in his usual torn jeans and sleeveless shirt. Beth nodded and followed him down. So far so good she thought to herself.

Come to find out, Daryl had packed one of the small cars up with everything they'd need for their day out. She knew he would have had to tell Rick the reason why he needed the car. Beth felt flushed as she slid into the passenger side seat. A few members of the group looked on in curiosity as he turned the key over and pulled out. Beth, being very unsure of how the day was going to play out, remained quiet until they pulled onto the main road.

"There's a little pond a few miles down the road I have seen scoutin' for deer. Figured ya might like it. Property is fenced off and I don' think a few walkers would deter a few fish." He glanced at her briefly and seemed a little stiff in the shoulders.

"Sounds nice." Beth said and gave him a small smile as she returned her eyes to passing trees. A few minuets later they were parked and Daryl began unloading what he brought. He handed her a satchel and back pack so he could carefully pull the fishing poles out. Her eyes lit up and she motioned to everything.

"Where did you get all this?"

Daryl shut the trunk and took the back pack from her and put it on. "The last run, I made sure ta stop and find some stuff." With that being said, he motioned for her to follow. It was only a few minuets walk through some tall grass before the little pond came into view. The emerald green water looked pristine nestled between the edge of the hay field and the tree line. Though they were here to relax, Daryl kept his eyes peeled.

He got them set up and found two sticks to stick in the ground to hold their poles. Small talk was made but silence soon enveloped them. Beth sighed, not totally minding the quiet. The occasional bird would sound out, or a small animal would run through some bushes. It was around noon and they hadn't gotten the first bite.

"Well damn, I figured with the lack of people fishin' we'd be non stop." He grunted out as he reeled his in to make sure he still had a worm on it. When he seen he indeed still had a night crawler on the hook still, he mumbled some dirty things and cast it back out. "I spent precious time findin them damn worms, fish could have the decency to 'least try it." His frustration made her laugh. He gave her a half amused look.

"Sorry, but it's kinda funny seeing you get bent outta shape at the fish." Her cheeks turned pink and she quickly looked out over the water, not daring to look at him. After a minuet she did look over and he was laying back, propped up on his elbows. His eyes were looking around before they settled on her. Daring herself, she peered right back at him.

"What now?" He asked, looking as outta place as he felt. It was obvious to her Daryl must not be the lady killer type. He was too…finicky. Beth quickly thought of what Maggie had told her about first date conversation ideas. Beth shrugged and laid back too, rolling onto her side and propping herself up. She was facing Daryl, but a good two feet away from him.

"Howa bout we ask each other questions we want to know the answers to." She was serious, but light hearted. Daryl mulled the idea over and nodded.

"Sure."

"You go first." Beth said, curious about what he'd wanna know. He went still, trying to think as his eye scanned the water.

"Favorite color?"

Without hesitating Beth replied, "Yellow."

The hunter kinda cocked his head to the side and nodded, motioning her turn.

"Favorite band?"

"Lynard Skynard. Yours?"

"Anything with a piano." Beth snickered and shook her head as she sighed. "I can see you listening to some Bob Segar and George Thorogood."

Daryl smirked and gave her a curious look. "Girl do you even know who you're talkin' about?"

Beth rolled her eyes and wrinkled her nose before sitting up and playing an air guitar. "On bourbon, one scotch and one beeeeeeer.." She imitated George's voice and laid back seeing Daryl relax some and nod, laughing lightly.

"Alrigh' now, okay I see there's more than yellow daisies and the Saddle Club to you.." His statement was teasing, it made her look at her hands and shrug. When she looked up at him, he was studying her face. A deep set blush tingled her cheeks.

"What are you thinkin' Daryl?" Insecurity fluttered it's way through her and he got a serious expression on his face.

"Nothin' much, just wonderin' why of all tha guys…" His voice trailed off, he fidgeted with a blade of grass beside his arm. Beth cocked her head to the side briefly before falling silent. Why did she like Daryl? Sure seeing him shirtless had bumfuzzled her for a bit. But Daryl Dixon was an enigma. She really didn't have a cement answer, just that she hadn't been able to stop thinking about him.

"Honestly? I'm not sure. At first it was…when I seen ya shirtless." She smiled and had to clear her throat, feeling put under the spotlight. Daryl staring at her face didn't help much. Beth kept her blue eyes trained on the water. "Then I couldn't stop thinking about you. Like, you'd crawled under my skin and I just couldn't get you out. Sounds stupid, sorry." By the end of her admonishment, the blonde was slightly breathless.

She didn't look at him until she'd heard him stop fidgeting. Cautiously she risked a glance at him, and his eyes were boring into hers. Butterflies erupted in her stomach and her chest, oxygen became thin. The man clenched his jaw and took a deep breath. Beth waited for a reply patiently.

"S'at all?" His voice was slightly gruff but his eyes held the humor. She gave him a crooked grin and he returned it. "I though you were messin' with me when ya said you hada crush on me." He seen her brows furrow then he held up a hand in surrender. "Now hang on, I mean…" Daryl's face scrunched up and he shook his head. "I'ma mess and you're the preacher's daughter."

Beth couldn't stifle the giggle and he plucked the piece of grass up and threw it at her.

"I reckon ya just got a hold on me. Figured I should at least take ya fishin' once and see how it went."

Beth smiled and took a deep breath, sitting up and looking at their poles which haven't moved one bit. Sensing Daryl's vulnerability at the moment she carefully compartmentalized his answer and changed the subject.

"Damn fish."

Her outburst made his eyebrows shoot up and bite his bottom lip. He sat up and looked over at her, grin on his face.

"Got that righ'."

**Please rate, comment and follow. Please feel free to leave me a PM about what you think. Hugs and as always, thank you for reading Darlings!**


	9. Chapter 9

***I own nothing.***

Nobody said much about the day before. Beth smiled to herself as she fed Judith, the baby cooing and eating happily. Her father had asked her how it had went, and she told him. He smiled and approved with his silence. Maggie was pleased with what she had told her too. The ones who mattered most seemed to be okay with her weird interest in Daryl. Rick had gave them a odd look when they'd gotten back, but he didn't say much.

Beth finished feeding the little girl and made her way back to her room. Judith was yawning which meant nap time. The blonde teen took a deep breath and started singing softly to her. Within minuets the baby was off in la la land. She rose up and arranged the pillows so the child wouldn't roll off the bed. Daryl was somewhere today, she hadn't really seen him since shortly after they'd gotten back after fishing. This was how it went though.

The evening passed quietly, eventually Rick came around to fetch the baby and Beth got ready to head towards the guard tower. Her feet padded softly across the red dirt as she looked at the sky above. The mass expanse was vibrant orange and pinks. She smiled then scaled the stairs, swinging the door open. She was pleasantly surprised to see Daryl standing and leaning against the glass.

He slightly turned and his face softened. She blushed and went to her usual spot across the room from him.

"Evenin'" He greeted and she plopped down, giving him a smile.

"Hey you."

The blonde used the back of her chair to crack her back before walking over and looking out the window with him. It really was something.

"How's your day been, didn't see ya around anywhere." She shifted her eyes to his face and seen him shrug. Man, he just was so animated. Ha.

"Tha usual. Takin' care of odds and ends. Helped Korean get some of his shit done, then I jus' kinda passed out fora bit. Jus' woke up a little while ago." His voice held the usual gravely tone to it which made her tingle right under her skin."Wha' bout you? Changin' diapers and feedin Judy?"

Beth sighed and nodded. "Yep." Again, silence enveloped them comfortably. An hour drug by and she yawned. Beth didn't mind the silence between them, she knew he was a reserved kind of guy. He's worn her favorite black tee shirt and a pair of his cargos. Less layers and the tighter shirt allowed her to appreciate his form.

The girl quickly averted her eyes back to the fading sun when he moved. The room was quiet, but it contained a lot of things that made her mind fizzle. All things in which were wrapped up in Daryl Dixon. With a deep breath she decided to talk again.

"Thank you for yesterday, I needed that. Forget sometimes life can still be beautiful, needed the reminder." Beth gave him an honest smile and Daryl pulled at his sleeves.

"Yeah, easy ta forget life ain't just dead folks walkin' 'round and tryin to rip your throat out." He sighed but conceded. "I'm glad ya had fun."

The girl seemed to glow for a moment, looking behind her to her chair. There was too much distant between them. As if on que, Daryl sat down and crossed his right ankle over his left knee. He watched her, probably wondering what she was thinking. Beth's mouth twisted up and she walked over and picked up the chair. Unceremoniously plopped it right beside his. She didn't give an explanation, just pulled out her book and settled in.

Beth blatantly ignored his questioning expression. She hoped it didn't make him uncomfortable, awkward sure…but after a few minuets he relaxed. Daryl's shoulder eased into her's and she felt her stomach flutter. She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth to keep the smile off her face. Minuets passed by in more silence until he snorted.

"I can't believe ya read that shit."

Beth's head snapped to face him, then she about jumped. Where he'd had his neck extended to read over her shoulder, his face was inches from hers. His breath washed over her cheek. Her eyes were big until he slowly gave her room to properly confront him.

"This isn't…shit. It's…" The curse word had her smiling and he too gave in, sharing the trademark 'I know I'm right' Dixon grin. She rolled her eyes and nodded. "You're right, it's total shit." She sighed and tossed the book down on the cement floor. The echo went through the room, leaving them both smiling. But with her book forgotten and some hours still left to go, she quoted him from the previous day. "Now what?"

Daryl cast her a look from under his shaggy hair, looking as if he wanted to say something. Instead, he reached under her chair and pulled her's against his own. His arm snaked around her shoulders and pulled her in. " I'unno Greene, what's your favorite food?"

Beth stopped breathing. He'd pulled her in, wrapping his arm around her. After catching her breath, her head rested on his collar bone. He was warm and smelled like cigarettes in the best of ways. Though her mind felt like it was melting, she grinned. He was slow to warm up, but he was coming around. Daryl was also full of surprises, like going to get her Daddy's permission to take her fishing.

"Well used to be my Momma's sweet potato casserole." Despite the depressing subject, she couldn't lose her smile. The sky was turning dark finally. Yet still, Beth didn't have the gumption to look him in the face.

"Mine was hamburgers. Fully loaded." Daryl's hand seemed to twitch on her arm, seeming unsure where to go. Beth carefully lifted her arm up and let his hand fall onto her side before she replaced her arm on top. When she felt him relax she followed suit. She was about to ask him something before he spoke up.

"Is this alright?"

Beth nodded immediately, looking up at him and blushed.

"You're a class act Daryl Dixon."

His dark blue eyes rolled and he mindlessly rubbed the material of her shirt between his fingers.

"Hell, that's a first. Beside's, your Daddy would shove his cane up my ass if I wasn't." The idea was amusing as Beth laughed in earnest and he joined in. When the giggles died down, she adjusted her head. Daryl seemed to not mind this new connection between them. He rested his chin on top of her head for a moment before patting her side.

"Gotta take a look real quick."

They stood up and stretched, taking a second to give each other sheepish grins before parting to look out of the opposite windows. After checking things out, they retook their seats and started where they left off.

When quitting time rolled around, they were both yawning and happy to see Sasha walking towards the tower. Beth gathered up the book and her rifle, knowing she was well ready for bed. But, she was sad too because tomorrow night she would have Judith. So before the other woman came to relieve them, Beth spoke up.

"If you'd like, you should have lunch with me and Judith tomorrow."

The older man paused before opening the metal door and smiled.

"Alrigh'."

Beth nodded and pushed the fly aways out of her face. "Good." As gracefully as she could manage, she leaned up on her tip toes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Her lips tingled from his five o'clock shadow, but it was okay because that's Daryl. She pulled away and flushed. He on the other hand looked out of place for a second before he readjusted his rifle.

Sasha's footfalls echoed on the metal stairs and it broke the spell. They put space between them and left her to it. He lagged behind her to speak to one of the Woodbury guys on the way in, giving her time to get inside.

Tonight had blown her mind. He was starting to come around and she felt like a normal girl for the first time in ages. Beth was convinced beneath the hard exterior and gruffness…Daryl was a gentleman. He definitely wasn't perfect, but perfect would be boring.

After she had wound down from her night, Beth collapsed on her bed and pulled out her notebook. She wasn't tired enough to pass out, and she wanted to keep a record of what was going on in her life right now. Her pen scribbled quickly to get all the little details down. Hopefully later down the road, she'd look back and read her words…bringing the memories rushing back vividly.

A small smile played with her lips, she didn't want to forget anything about Daryl.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for the short update, was a bit pressed for time but wanted to get something to you folks. Hugs!**

Daryl sat down in front of Beth and Judith, food in hand. Beth gave him a wide smile and the baby gurgled at them for attention.

"Hey Lil Asskicker." His face softened and let her wrap her hand around his fingers as he shook her hand gently. So naturally he seemed to take to her. His eyes even shifted, weren't as guarded Beth thought. Soon enough he released the little girls hand and took a deep breath. "Hey to you too." The hunter have her a small smile and began eating.

Beth grinned and took a bite of her oatmeal. It was nearly flavorless but the group was used to it by now. Eating wasn't much for pleasure, more for nourishment. "Hey." Her soft voice drifted over the table and Daryl looked up to meet her eyes. The blonde felt the flutter in her stomach as people started piling in for lunch. He noticed too, getting tense.

"We could go to my room...?" She asked, just trying to accommodate his sudden mood shift. He acted like he was mulling it over, but ended up shaking his head.

"I'm not hiding nothin'." The answer made Beth blush and she grinned, laying her hand on the table close to his. As if she was up to nothing, she snaked her ring finger and pinkie out to touch his thumb. He didn't acknowledge it for a minuet, before gently placing his thumb between the two digits. Daryl squeezed and slowly moved his hand away when Judith started fussing.

Reluctantly, Beth moved her hand away and tickled the baby.

"So how'd you sleep?" She asked, never taking her eyes from the child in her lap.

"Slept alrigh'. Just not lookin to bein' in that damn tower with Zach." Daryl grumbled. Beth looked at him as she made a face, trying to think of who he was talking about. Seeing her struggle, Daryl elaborated. "College boy type, punk really. Not a bad kid though, jus' wont shut up." He looked so annoyed. Beth giggled and shook her head. When her big blue eyes met his, he seemed like he didn't get why she was laughing.

"Sorry Daryl." She smiled wide and blinked, rolling her eyes before kissing the baby. "I get it though, you're a man of few words." Her face became surly and she did her best to get serious. He just shook his head and rewarded her a small smile. Beth felt her belly flutter again. His smiles were few and far between, the fact he smiles for her blew her mind.

"Wha' about you? Sleep good?" He stabbed his spoon into his bowl of goop and shoveled it in. Beth adjusted Judith and laid her across her lap, cradling her in close.

"I guess. Tossed and turned. Had a lot on my mind I reckon." Her voice seemed a little distant and Daryl stopped eating.

"Everythin' alrigh'?" She met his eyes again and seen the little bit of worry etched into the tan skin around his eyes. The young woman quickly explained, seeing him troubled.

"Oh, yeah. Just normal stuff. I get like that, can't sleep. Mind won't shut down long enough." Beth gave him a knowing look and felt her cheeks burn. "Just some new things happening for me. Still processing."

Daryl's worry vanished but left him quiet. She abided the silence for a bit before he dropped the spoon into the now empty bowl. He stood suddenly, making her heart drop scared he was leaving. Instead, he walked around the table and sat next to her and the now asleep Judith. Carefully, he slid over to where his side was flush against Beth's. She was anxious.

"Yeah, I been thinkin' a lot too. Bout the same as you." He looked down at the child and smiled his crooked grin he seemed to reserve just for the Lil Asskicker. Comfortable silence surrounded them and they forgot about the eyes watching them with curiosity. Slowly, Daryl slid his hand to rest on Beth's lower back. Beth's breath hitched before she tried to cover it up with a fake cough. He quietly gave a small chuckle. "Nice try, Greene."

Beth blushed and dared a look at him, his eyes were staring right back into hers. The stormy blue depths seemed to toss and turn, the sound of thunder in the distance. No, that was just her imagination. She wanted to say something, but instead she just smiled and laid her head on his shoulder for a moment.

All too quickly it passed before Tyreese came in, which was Daryl's que to go to work. He hesitated a moment before looking around. Beth wondered what was going on before his mouth placed a lingering kiss on her temple. His goatee tickled her cheek and she broke out into a grin. Quite gracefully, he stood up and grabbed his bowl. Daryl gave her a wink before hurrying to drop his bowl off in the wash bucket and head out to guard duty.

Beth shook her head and adjusted the girl so she could drop her bowl off and lay Judith down in her bed. A few steps up the stairs, she noticed a shadow and didn't even bother to turn around. Maggie waited to speak until Judith was arranged and Beth motioned to keep her voice down. The older sister gave her a dramatic look and smiled.

"So, you and Daryl seem to be progressing." She gave her younger sister a hug and pulled her down to sit with her on the catwalk. Beth smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. It's great I guess." Her voice sounded unsure for a second before she looked seriously at her sister. "I still can't believe he does have a interest in me too. Like, I dunno." She let out a dramatic breath but then smiled. "He doesn't say a whole lot, but the subtle things are enough." She blushed thinking about his hand on her lower back. Maggie seemed to be making mental notes.

"Daryl isn't very verbal. He's a shower. Looks like to me and half the prison he likes you just fine." Maggie couldn't stifle her giggle. Beth rolled her eyes and joined in, unable to contain the girlish excitement. "He's one of the good ones, just misunderstood." Beth knew the truth when she heard it.

"Very true." The two sister talked about the guard tower and the fishing trip, rehashing all the little moments and wondering what they meant. Again, Daryl had made Beth's world almost normal. He gave her and her sister a reason to hide away from everyone and discuss boys. Her heart swelled from the happiness she found in moments like this. Maggie compared things to her and Glenn's relationship, giving advice and advocating what does and doesn't work. Beth took mental note of all these things.

"Have you kissed yet?" Maggie asked, giving Beth a sly look. Instead of getting embarrassed, the blonde answered honestly.

"No, not yet. I try not to even think about it." She shivered. "Makes me feel sick to my stomach, In a good kinda way." Maggie nodded and intertwined her arm with her sisters.

"Just nerves. Give him time to make the first move. If in a week he doesn't, I'd take him off guard and plant one on him." Beth's jaw dropped and she fell into another giggle fit.

"Right! You can't get one up on the man, he's got that weird sense thing he does. I swear he sees everything!" She wasn't exactly opposed to the idea, but she knew Daryl was always on his toes. Maggie's snort silenced her.

"Oh please. I don't care how observant Daryl is, you can take him by surprise. He's a man. Get him to talking and move in close. When he looks away, grab him and pull him in. Works on Glenn all the time." Beth could see how simple it was for Maggie, but she knew better. Daryl would see right through her! But if all else fails, she'd go down swinging.

"We'll see."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: REMINDER! ****This is a slow burn story****. To whom this may concern, if you want immediate smutty goodness then you need to go elsewhere. Everyone else, please enjoy! **

A week passed as the prison went about the usual business. Daryl and a few others had made a supplies run and came back two days ago. Everyone was just busy this week, Beth was getting cranky. Judith's teeth were finally poking through and the baby wouldn't let Beth put her down. The teen hadn't gotten to do her guard duty or see much of Daryl. Only fleeting 'Hello's or smiles from across the room. She felt on edge.

Luckily tonight Rick promised to get Judith earlier than normal to give her some personal time. And when he did show up, Beth all but threw them out of her room. She wanted a shower and some quiet time. As if she had a marathon to run, she grabbed up her pajama pants and clean shirt. No way was she going to miss out on a nice shower. All some other members of the group seen was a streak of blonde running past.

As soon as Beth was under the stream of water she groaned. Her mind shut down and she focused on the sound of the water hitting the floor, echoing throughout the whole room. The young woman had needed this. Deep down she knew most of the tension was because she hadn't gotten to see Daryl. At the thought, her heart thudded in agreement. At the moment she had no clue as to where he was. It actually freaked her out to not know what he was doing, but logic told her he was safe here around the prison somewhere.

She scrubbed her arms and face, fervently trying to hurry. Beth even groaned at herself, feeling rushed and desperate to collapse on her bed. When her hair was clean along with the rest of her, she toweled off and hastily dressed. When she got back to her room, she slid into her bed and exhaled. The past week had been trying on her and she could already feel her eye lids drooping as she let the darkness swallow her.

"Beth.."

Beth squirmed and refused to acknowledge the voice. She was warm and fuzzy. Even from behind closed eye lids she knew it was still dark. It would have to wait.

"Beth?" The voice called out again, then she realized who it was. Her eye's shot open and she looked for him.

"Daryl?" She squeeked, alarmed something was wrong. "What's wrong?" She said, voice breathless as she went to sit up. She finally made out his figure, he was sitting on the edge of her bunk. His crossbow was in the floor next to his feet. But unfortunately she couldn't see his face at all.

"Nothin's wrong. I jus' wanted to see ya. Sorry for waking you up." He sounded tired, but hesitant. Beth rubbed her eyes, blinking to see see straight. If it had been anyone else waking her she'd be furious, but it was Daryl. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach and suddenly she felt very shy.

"Oh, nah it's fine." She wanted to smile but she figured the darkness would have kept it unseen so she didn't bother.

He was still for a few heart beats before shifting and facing her. Beth fluffed her pillow and sat against it, letting it prop her up. Slowly she became more and more coherent.

"I jus' got back in. It's like...3 or so in tha mornin. I came in and took a shower." He paused and plucked at Beth's cover. "Had to walk past your room to get to mine, jus'...wanted to see ya." Beth realized not seeing him, but hearing him...he sounded like a different man. Her heart could hear him clearer. He'd missed her. Now, she smiled.

"It's okay...glad you came." Beth cracked her knuckles and reached out for his hand. Daryl's hand met her's half way. His skin felt warm and like Daryl. Callused yet soft in some smaller spots. Without hesitation she tugged on his arm. He stayed in his place. The blonde actually let out a frustrated huff before yanking roughly. Darly grunted and moved closer to her. "C'mon, you're tired too"

Beth didn't quite know what she was doing, but she trusted he did. His hand gripped her and she gave another tug but he held his ground. Then, the tense and rigid Daryl was back.

"I dunno bout that." He said, but she rolled her eyes and patted the space next to the edge and she scooted over.

"I do. I appreciate you coming in here, I have missed you." She said softly, then she became firm. "But I am piss tired. Judith has been driving me crazy and I want to sleep. You need sleep." Another loud pat on the bed and she waited.

For a long minuet she thought he wasn't going to budge. But slowly he began toeing his boots off. He'd stop to think, then mumble something before getting the other one off. When he took the leather vest off and unbuckled his belt, Beth felt her heart in her throat. Daryl kept his jeans and his shirt on. She felt him stand and pull back her blanket, before sitting and sliding his legs in. With a little adjusting she made room for him.

Daryl's arm was under her pillow that they now shared. He rolled onto his left side to face her. Beth scooted in close and tucked herself under his chin. They didn't speak for a while, but neither of them found they could sleep.

"Your kinda demandin' when you wanna be, Greene." He whispered, but she could hear the grin in his voice. Beth wiggled up to where she could be more eye level with him.

"Yeah, I know." She smiled and felt his breath washing over her neck and down the collar of her shirt. Maybe it was the hour of the night or her being woken out of sleep, but she was suddenly very blunt. "Why haven't you kissed me yet?" The girl felt her heart thudding so hard she could almost hear it. Daryl, seemed to freeze. His breathing had even stopped, she knew because she couldn't feel it. Then he started breathing again. By now she could see a little better in the dark, but he was still mostly hidden away by shadows.

"I dunno." He answered. "Maybe I was waitin' for a good time." Again, the smile was audible.

Beth smiled and shook her head. The blonde relaxed and closed her eyes for a moment. Absorbing the warmth and tingly feeling she always had around the older man. More silence stretched between them, but it was loaded. Careful of where he placed his hand, Daryl wrapped his arm around her and rested it on her back. Her shirt was twisted up from sleep, so she felt his rough hands on her delicate skin. He hadn't expected it, but he kept it there.

"Is now a good time?" Beth whispered, feeling her blood pressure sky rocket. The circles he was rubbing on her back were fogging her brain. She knew her hormones were going crazy, she'd heard of this drunken feeling. But to feel it finally, it made her feel indescribable. And yet she hung by a thread, waiting for his answer. His hand stilled and Daryl shifted. Beth kept her eyes closed, breathing seeming to be hard to do.

"Mm." Then her world turned inside out and upside down. The hand on her back pulled her in and his lips found hers in the dark. They were firm and soft, hesitant but sure. Beth lifted her hand to touch his face, now feeling almost anchored. The oxygen returned to her brain and she moved her lips against his. All the inexperience faded and she knew nothing but this moment. Daryl's arm tightened around her, bringing her flush against him. Later she wouldn't know how he'd done it, but his other arms was also around her and his hand was in her hair.

Daryl slowed down, pulling away only to place a lighter and softer kiss on her lips. One after another. It left Beth breathless and speechless. This wasn't the killer. Not the man who owned scars and cussed at little things. This was the lover, passionate and considerate. Familiar yet a stranger. One of her hands rested on his neck, the other on his chest. Almost too afraid to move. When Daryl pulled away, her lips still tingled.

"Hope that will be upta standards." He whispered. The girl took a deep breath and nodded, answering him with another kiss. It was gentle and lingering. After Beth pulled away she touched his face.

"Everythin a girl could ask for. Thank you." She meant it. That had been perfect and incomparable. Her cheeks burned and her body vibrated with emotions that were crashing into her.

"Let's get some sleep, Beth. Plenty of time for kissin' later." He sounded amused, but the stiffness was back in his arms. She knew he was trying to bring her down from her high. Daryl was right, they needed rest. So carefully and mindful of him, she leaned in and kissed him quickly.

"Night Daryl." Beth spoke softly as she rolled over and snuggled her backside into him. Daryl wrapped his arm around her middle and his other back under the pillow.

"Night Beth."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry it so long to update. Life's been a bit crazy. Thank you to all who's followed and commented. Hugs!**  
**Disclaimer: I own nothing TWD.**

Morning had came early for the two that occupied the small bunk bed. Beth felt the movement of the matress shifting. Before she opened her eyes, she remained still. The blonde listened as Daryl moved quietly, then a thud echoed in the cell. He was putting on his boots. Slowly, she peeked out and seen him busy with lacing his boots up. His face seemed very calm, not serious, just calm. A small smile tugged the corner of her lips and she shyly reached out to him. Her fingers lightly grazed the worn cotton of his shirt. Daryl stilled and turned his head around, giving her that thoughtful look.

Her cheeks turned red and she relaxed. "Mornin'." He said softly. Beth stretched and let out an exasperated yawn.

"Mornin'. Sleep alright?" Her question seemed innocent enough, but the hidden meaning was obvious. Did you sleep okay with me? Daryl looked away and started lacing his other boot.

"Yeah, actually." He said, sounding a little surprised himself. Beth nodded, and remained stretched out. She watched him, not wanting to say too much to ruin this feeling of bliss that seemed to swirl around her this morning. "You?"

"Lika rock." She sighed, already missing his body heat. And kissing. Suddenly her cheeks burned as if on fire and she had to resist the urge to hide from his eyes as he finished and turned to face her. Daryl must have seen right through Beth because the shit eating grin on his face made her want to groan.

"What happened ta that demandin' nature, Greene?" He teased and reached out, grabbing her hand and intertwining his fingers with hers. Beth squeezed his hand and kissed his finger tips. The small gesture had him quiet. Beth watched the emotions that flickered through his eyes and she kissed his fingers again. Daryl tightened his hand around her's and ducked down. Carefully he kept his dirty boots off her bed, but laid on his side. He propped himself up on his elbow and used his other hand to keep Beth's hand close to his chest.

"I know ya know I ain't a suave guy...I am tryin' to be a gentleman." He whispered. Daryl took a deep breath and let it out. Beth seen the vulnerability in him for a moment. It made her heart skip. "I uh, really enjoyed bein' in here with you." Daryl stared at their joined hands and cocked his head slightly. "I'd like ta come back..." His eyes came up to meet hers, it was a question.

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't." Beth answered him. In that way Daryl did, he let the boyishness come out in him for a moment and smiled at her. Without thought, Beth leaned up and kissed him. It was warm and soft, just like her morning was so far. Daryl smiled against her lips and groaned as he pulled away. "Please, don't ever stop smilin' at me like that.." Beth said, voice breathless. She let her sincerity show through her eyes and he regarded her. Once again, he looked down but grinned.

"I'll try." She'd take it. He pulled her in for one last quick kiss before he rolled out and stood. He slung his crossbow across his back and peeked out the cell. Light was just starting to seep into the prison. "Gonna sneak out before yer Pa comes by and skins me alive." The serious expression on his face made her grin. But, she knew he was right.

"Alright. Be careful out there today, I'll see you tonight though." Beth smiled, happy they'd get plenty to time to talk later...and hopefully kiss some more. Daryl nodded his goodbye and silently left. She just laid there staring at the doorway for a moment, before deciding she was going to get an early start on the day.

"Beth, hey can I talk to you for a second?" Rick's voice caught her on her way to the guard tower. She slowed and adjusted her rifle on her shoulder. The blonde smiled.

"Course. What's goin' on?"

Rick seemed a little uncomfortable, despite the fact she took care of his daughter most of the time...he was odd around her sometimes. Like right now, he wouldn't meet her eyes for more than a second.

"Well, I've been noticing some things. Just wanted to make sure everything is alright?" He asked. Now Beth was confused. Her smile dissapeared and she shifted her weight to the other foot.

"What kinda things Rick?" She had a suspicion he'd meant between her and Daryl, but she wanted him to say it. The older man scratched his beard and motioned to the guard tower.

"Well, you an' Daryl seem to have gotten pretty close lately..." Rick cleared his throat. "It ain't none of my business, but, y'all seem a lot...happier." Finally the serious look on his face broke and she could see the smile trying to stay subtle. Beth rolled her eyes and smiled, playfully hitting Rick on the arm.

"You scared me!" She let out a breath and straightened up. "Yeah, I guess me and Daryl are alright." She looked up to the tower to see Daryl lookin down at them. Her chest kinda swelled and she looked back at Rick. "He's a good man. I didn't expect it." Her face was turning red as the older man gave an appraising nod.

"Yeah, he is. He don't know it yet, though." Rick gave her a smile and went on his way. Beth inhaled and made her way up the steps. The door was propped open and Daryl was in the same spot in front of the window. Beth walked in and set her rifle down. She leaned against the glass and studied him. He was oddly in less than his usual. A tight muscle shirt and his baggy cargos. Daryl's arms were on open display and the materiel hugged him. Beth felt her head get fuzzy again.

"Evenin'" He said, looking at her. She watched his eyes shift around until they came back up to her face. "So, thought maybe we'd get some maintenance done while we're up here." His statement surprised her. Honestly, she wanted to pout. But, Beth wasn't going to whine.

"Okay, but maintenance what?"

Daryl kicked off the walled and grinned. He motioned to the duffle bag behind the desk. The older man picked it up and gently set it down on the wooden surface. Then Beth understood. He wanted help cleaning some guns and sharpening knives. Though that was a necessary part of their lives, she had hoped for a hug and kiss. Well, lots of kisses. That's all she'd thought about all day was Daryl's mouth. And if she was being completely honest with herself, his hands too. When her cheeks had started burning, Beth knew it was time to snap out of it.

"Ah, I see. Weapons."

She helped him spread a blanket and lay the rifles and hand guns out. Her big blue eyes looked over everything, spotting a rag. Carefully she picked it up and broke down a 1911, being sure to wipe down the slide and not leave too much oil on the springs. They fell into the usual silence. After an hour or so, she began to hum to herself. Daryl would ask for something here and there. Slowly, Beth's mind was completely focused at the task at hand. Especially when she had to start sharpening knives.

The blonde took some water and wet the stone, running the knife blade away from her body. Carefully she would test the sharpness by running the blade against the growth of her arm hair. If it cut the hair, it was sharp enough.

"Doin' a good job." Daryl told her after he got done checking the fence line from the window. Beth didn't stop her task, she just gave him a smile.

"Had a good teacher." Quiet again, she grabbed another knife. It was a smaller one. A pocket knife, it reminded her of the one Otis used to keep on him. A small frown found her and she blinked it away. Otis would have been a great help here, Patricia too. Her hands worked mindlessly, the routine having become muscle memory.

"Break time." Daryl's voice spoke from behind her. His warm breath fanned down the back of her neck. Her cheeks got warm and her stomach fluttered as he snaked an arm around her middle. He pulled her against his front and rested his chin on her shoulder. Beth felt the calm smile spread across her lips and she carefully put the knife down onto the desk. The blonde closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, feeling the hairs on Daryl's chin tickling the nape of her neck. A soft giggles escaped her. "Wha's so funny, Greene?" He asked her. Beth's grin became toothy and she shrugged.

"You're whiskers tickle." He still behind her, before purposely running his chin across her skin. Beth bent forward, feeling his arm tighten around her. She let out a squeal and playfully tried to get away. Her laughter echoed through the room, seeing it was almost dark. Daryl let her go and watched her, an amused expression on his face. Beth went to the other side of the desk and gave him a challenging look.

"What's wrong, gettin too old to get me Dixon?" Beth goaded him, and she could see he didn't want to give in to it. But she was determined to see him smile. He didn't budge. So she began sobering up, worrying she was being childish. As soon as her body relaxed, he sprang to life. Beth squealed again as she barely dodged his hands. The little blonde ran around the desk...laughing and ducking and dodging Daryl's hands. Finally, he cornered her and drug her down to the floor. Beth's face was red as she laughed and felt his fingers gently digging into her sides.

"Oh my...I can't breath!" She gasped out, grabbing his hands and looking up at him. His blue eyes were so dark in the little natural light that was left. He had a smirk on his face. Silence fell on them again, as Beth just looked at him and wondered about what he was thinking. She was about to ask, but he jumped up and held his hand out to her. With a sigh, she took it and stood. "I think you cheated." She teased as she grabbed her water bottle. Daryl snorted and took it out of her hands, taking a drink.

"Righ'." He took a gulp and gave it back. Beth eyes him suspiciously before setting the bottle down. Trying to muster her courage from this morning, she touched his arm and pulled him closer. It always amazed her how Daryl's face could convey a million emotions at once. Made her head dizzy. Beth went on the tips of her toes to reach his mouth. His lips still had some water on them, making it sweeter than what had come out of the bottle. Daryl's hands came up to rest on her waist.

His lips pressed back against hers. She felt her heart racing, so she pulled away. His hands stayed in place. Her eyes never left his lips. Her breath must have changed because his shifted. One of his hands left her waist and grabbed her arm. "Puttem' here." Daryl's voice was deeper than usual. He guided her one arm behind his neck, so she brought her other arm up. She intertwined her fingers behind his neck. Heart still racing.

His hands began moving lower very slowly. Her breath was bated while she fought the urge to close her eyes, wanting to surrender herself to the emotions and feelings that clouded her brain. The warmth of his hands slowly eased their way down her butt, resting below. Her cheeks flared and her breath had stopped. Then suddenly, Daryl picked her up. Immediately she wrapped her legs around his waist. A surprise yelp left her. But catching his eyes now level with her's, that distracted her. Beth swallowed the lump in her throat. Being close to the hunter always made it harder to think. She was hyper aware.

"Kiss me." His soft command made her mouth dry, before she met his lips with her. This kiss was different. His hands gripped her firmly. Slowly, Daryl was walking. Beth felt dizzy with the movement but she held her lips to his. When her butt bumped something hard, she felt his left hand let go and he moved something. After a second he set her butt down onto the desk. Beth felt herself smile into him. He grinned back. Daryl pushed the fly away's out of her face with his hands as he cradled her face. Beth felt her stomach flopping. His hands were so warm. She watched him pull away and look at her from beneath his shaggy hair.

"You're beautiful, girl." He whispered. She had intended on thanking him, but he shushed her with a kiss. Except this time, it felt more urgent. His lips working her in a way that made her groan. When her lips parted, his let his tongue stroke her bottom lip. Beth hadn't realized she'd pulled him back against her, flush. Daryl made a small noise as he invaded her mouth. His hands were in her hair, moving her as he needed her. Their tongue's seemed to coax each other languidly. Beth's heart was pounding harder and a slow fire was creeping it's way into her belly. He was working magic in her.

"Daryl.." She let out, breathless and shaking. The older man licked his lips and pulled away, taking her in. Beth's blush was never going to go away. She was flustered and the tingling down her spine and between her legs told her he was doing dangerous things. They didn't say anything, just stood there. Her legs around his waist, his hands in her hair. She realized though, he was shaking too. While she searched for words, Daryl clenched his jaw and rested his forehead against hers.

"Too fast?" The way he asked, she knew he knew the answer. But, she wasn't exactly ruling it out.

"Not too fast, just not the right place I think. Maybe a little fast, but there's no such thing as too fast these days. Right?" Beth's voice was wavery and unsure. He pulled his head back a little, running his thumbs up and down her neck as he cradled her neck. Daryl was trying to think, his brows were almost touching.

"We got time. No need ta rush...I mean, I'm hopin' it wont be snails pace..." He chuckled as Beth huffed and playfully smacked his side. "Jus' set a pace and I'll follow."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: :) Sorry it's not too long. Hope everyone is doing good. **  
**Oh and big news, ****99 FOLLOWERS****! HOLY COW! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing TWD. **

Daryl Dixon was a force of nature. That's all Beth could think as she watched him train some of the men who weren't as experienced with melee weapons. Michonne was helping him, but Beth couldn't get her eyes off the older man. The baby in her lap snored softly from under the shade of the canopy they had put up for those working outside to get some nice shade on their breaks. Occasionally he'd send her a look, and Beth would grin obnoxiously. She couldn't help it. She was proud to have him.

When Maggie plopped down to join her little sister, taking a break from the fence. The older sister guzzled some water before she smacked her lips and followed the youngest Greene's eyes. The brunette grinned and gently shoulder bumped her.

"Gettin ya an eyefull I see."

Beth didn't look over to her sister, she just sighed and nodded. Daryl was wiping the sweat off his face with his shirt, exposing the flat leanness of his stomach. Beth's head tilted to the side. It shouldn't be possible to be that good looking.

"We kissed." Beth replied to her sister. Maggie made a noise and tugged her arm. Beth looked at her sister and felt her cheeks turn red. Maggie's eyes were wide but she quickly smiled too, leaning in close for a private conversation.

"How was it?"

Beth remembered how he'd picked her up and set her on the desk and been so assertive. Her stomach clenched.

"He kisses the way he fights. Carefully and with everythin' he's got. I still haven't gotten over it yet." Beth sighed and looked down at the sleeping baby, wondering how she could stay asleep with everything that's going on around them.

"Sweet lord." Maggie whispered, also watching the hunter swing a machete around before handing it back to a man to practice. The Greene sisters watched, occasionally both tilting their heads to think. "He's an animal. I'd be scared to death...almost." Beth giggled and shrugged.

"He's gentle, but he took charge. I, I dunno. I just feel so many things with him." Beth conceded and chewed her lip. "Maggie, he picked me up and set me on a desk!" Her voice was low but the excitement on her face couldn't be hidden. Maggie was grinning like a devil. She fanned herself and playfully wiped her brow.

"That's hot. I mean, I have conflicting feelings about my little sis and these steamy details but, I am happy for you." She took another drink and motioned to Daryl. "As long as you're happy and he respects you, all that matters to me and Dad. I like Daryl."

Beth gave her sister a shoulder bump back. "I'm glad, because I really like him. He's still Daryl with me, but he's just..."

"A different version of himself with you?" Maggie answered, and Beth made a sound of agreement. "Glen is always himself, but when it's just us...he's the best lover. He's everything I need. I get my own special view of him." The smile on Maggie's face made Beth feel all mushy and warm. Her sister's happiness was something she valued tremendously.

"Yeah, sounds about right."

They sat there for a while, watching the group gathered do as they were instructed by Daryl and Michonne. But to the sister's surprise, Daryl said something to Michonne and started their way. Beth expected Maggie to get up and leave, but she stayed put. Shit eating grin on her face. The older man strode over and collapsed on the other side of Beth. He let out an 'oomph' as he sprawled out in the shade.

"It's hot as hell, ladies." He groaned. Beth just gave him a smile and watched the rise and fall of his chest.

"Mhm. You're doin' good with em though." Maggie motioned to the group. Daryl snorted and slowly sat up, way too serious.

"Feel like I'm tryin' ta teach a buncha blind idiots how ta read music." Despite herself, Beth chuckled and gave him a look. "Hey you." He whispered, leaning forward and placing a kiss to her temple. Beth's face split into a toothy grin, Maggie was holding back an 'awww'.

"So, what ya ladies doin' anyhow? Hen talk?" He teased, still sounding pretty serious.

"Talkin about you settin my baby sister on a desk and gettin her all torn up, Dixon." Maggie teased back. Beth's head whipped over and she looked at Maggie as if she'd grown a second head. Her face had to be cherry red. She suddenly got worried Daryl would be mad, even pissed...but as soon as she looked back to him he barked out a laugh.

"Jesus Greene, ya should taka breath." Daryl gave her one of his smirks and leaned forward to see her older sister. "Yeah what of it Maggie? Do I needta be givin' Short Round pointers?" There was a challenge in his voice and Maggie met his eyes.

"Nah, I think he's got it covered just fine. His personable skills are better'n his driving skills." Maggie's joke sent Beth into a laugh that woke Judith up. Daryl covered his mouth for a minuet until he got a hold on himself.

"Sorry to wake tha baby up, but damn that was funny." He gave an appreciative nod to Maggie and she laughed too. Beth was just grateful Daryl wasn't upset and seemed to be able to handle her sister just fine.

"It's fine. So, when are y'all goin' to be done?" Beth asked Daryl, he took a deep breath and motioned to Maggie for some water. Maggie casually handed the bottle over and didn't think twice about him drinking after her. That was how it was though, everyone shared these days. She knew Maggie and Daryl had an established relationship from making runs together. It's probably mind boggling what they have seen each other through. That really set well within the blonde teen.

"Whenever Michonne says stop I reckon. Ain't gonna be doin' watch tonight, gotta go get with Rick about a run tomorrow. Shouldn't be a long one, just maybe a day or two tops." Daryl eyed Beth warily as he broke the news to her. Immediately her good mood seemed to go right out the window.

"I see." She replied, worry twisting it's way in her chest. Maggie ran interference.

"Yeah, think I'm supposed to be taggin' along for that one. I'll make sure Daryl doesn't get himself in trouble." Though her sister was kidding, there was also a reassuring undertone as well. Beth knew full well Daryl didn't need anyone watching his back, but knowing her sister would be there to keep an eye out...made her feel better. She took a deep breath and gave Judith her binky.

"Well, that's good." She replied. Daryl watched her for a moment, before touching her lower back. Beth's heart rate sped up and she gave him a soft smile. He kissed her temple again before standing and waving to the sisters. Michonne welcomed him back and he jumped right into the training. There was a moment of silence between the Greene Girls.

"I think you are in good hands, Bethy." Maggie spoke, serious as a heart attack. The blonde sighed and cooed at the baby in her arms.

"I do too. It's just a double edged sword, Mags. He's the go to guy, and Im scared one day he's gonna be given a task too big for him." The sadness in her voice made Maggie scoot a little closer.

"Pain is apart of it, you know this. But I know how Daryl works out there, he's all business. He sets a goal and he sticks to it. Knowin' he's got you to get back to, I don't think there's anything out there that could keep him from gettin' back here to you." The older woman sounded so sure. Beth let the words sink in, not fighting the small smile.

"Really think so?"

"I know so."


End file.
